dungeickafandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Mercelia
Princess Mercelia is a main heroine character in the Dungeicka series serving as the tritagonist of the First Trilogy story arc, she is an extremely beautiful and well-endowed young woman who serves as the princess of the Erstul royal family. She is nicknamed Mercy after her merciful behavior, she is also the eldest member in Paltaur's group and the first female to join the group. Appearance Princess Mercelia wears a lavender princess dress that covers from the chest down and is transparent to show her legs, she also wears a large golden upside down triangle shaped breast-plate. She wears a normal silver tiara on her head, she also wears high heels on her feet. Her three most notable features are her long shining blonde hair that reaches down to her lower back area, her big bright blue eyes that are as beautiful as herself, and her curvaceous figure. She is the most beautiful woman in Erstul, she also ranks as one of the most if not the most beautiful woman in the whole world of Dungeicka, nearly every resident in Erstul and Dungeicka admire and adore her greatly. Personality Princess Mercelia has similar personality traits of a normal princess, she is always calm and joyful, she ever rarely is seen angry or upset. She is also very intelligent which goes perfect with her beauty. She has a kind heart very much like a royal leader, she does whatever she can to help each resident of Erstul and Dungeicka, she treats everyone with care and dignity. Story Princess Mercelia plays a very important role in all of Dungeicka, she is usually the head of every activity that is held by the Erstul kingdom and royal family. Princess Mercelia has always stayed at her various designated Erstul royal family areas, she's never leaved outside Erstul until the time came for her to journey with Paltaur and friends to help save Dungeicka from the evil menaces known as Lord Grantham and the Cyetra army. While journeying with her new friends she finally gets a chance to show off her powers and she finally gets to see the outside of Erstul and beyond. She is also a damsel in distress like most princesses in fantasy stories, she finds herself being kidnapped a number of times from villains, it is mainly shown in First Trilogy with Lord Grantham and King Cyverax. The first time she is ever kidnapped is when Paltaur and the group first enter in the forbidden kingdom of Dortane and the demon dragon Shaderox suddenly comes to them and abducts her out of the party and takes her to Cyverax Castle, but it isn't long until Paltaur and friends come to the rescue. The next time she is kidnapped is when King Cyverax merges with Shaderox to become Shaderox-Supreme and he grabs her with his tail and goes up to the terrace of the castle, Paltaur and the group than go up to save her again. Some villains out there who are extremely sinister have the specific fiendish desire to enslave Princess Mercelia for their own, she does enjoy doing maid work after all. It's also very fortunate how Princess Mercelia is never harmed during and after her seemingly continuous kidnappings. Her main duty as a princess is to help balance everything in the land of Erstul, as well as ally regions of Dungeicka, it's also her duty is to make sure Dungeicka inhabitants are safe and secure. Category:Females Category:Main Characters